At The End of The Year
by Chacha Rokugatsu
Summary: [COMPLETED!] Di penghujung akhir tahun, Kasuga pun akhirnya mendapatkan kejutan yang manis/SasuKasu/oneshot/gaje plus alay/RnR? :)


**In The End of The Year**

 **Charas : [Sarutobi Sasuke and Kasuga]**

 **Genres : Romance and Friendship**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warnings : AU, OOC, AT, typos, less descriptions, etc. Sorry for my bad!**

 **Disclaimer : Sengoku BASARA owned by CAPCOM**

 **Kasuga's POV**

Hari ini masih musim dingin...

Hari demi hari. Terlalu banyak waktu yang terbuang percuma, telah berlalu begitu saja tanpa adanya dirimu di sisiku. Aku tidak tahu, apa yang harus aku lakukan tanpamu.

Aku terus menunggumu semenjak kita telah lulus di Sekolah Menengah Atas. Engkau telah pergi untuk melanjutkan sekolah di luar negeri. Aku tidak tahu, apakah dirimu telah mengetahui atau belum tentang perasaanku kepadamu. Tetapi...aku benar-benar ingin memberitahumu sesuatu yang penting jika kamu akan kembali ke sini.

Bahwa...aku mencintaimu, Sasuke.

Hanya saja, aku tidak mempunyai keberanian apapun waktu itu untuk mengakuinya.

Oh Tuhan. Akankah Sasuke menjadi milikku?

 **:chacha:**

Sekarang, aku tengah menunggu waktu berlalu. Menghitung mundur untuk menjelang kedatangan tahun baru. Aku di sini di tempat kita pertama kali bertemu. Memang terlihat bodoh, aku tahu bahwa Sasuke tidak akan kembali.

Aku hanya menunggu dia dengan penuh harap...aku ingin Sasuke kembali. Aku tidak mau nanti hidupku akan penuh dengan penyesalan karena aku tidak bisa mengatakan perasaanku yang sesungguhnya.

Lebih dari ribuan mili jarak yang terbentang antara kita berdua. Sekarang pun aku hanya bisa menunggu dan menunggu...

"Kasuga..." dan sekarang aku mendengar suara di belakangku. Suara ini mirip dengan suara Sasuke. Apakah ini kenyataan?

Tidak, aku pasti sudah gila! Ini pasti hanya khayalanku saja karena aku terlalu memikirkannya.

Kemudian aku pun menutup kedua mataku. Bertingkah seolah-olah tidak ada yang terjadi.

"Kasuga..." sekali lagi. Suara itu memanggilku. Dengan rasa penasaran, aku akhirnya membuka kedua mataku dan menoleh ke arah suara yang dimaksud.

"..." mataku terasa panas. Karena di musim dingin ini, aku mendapatkan sebuah kejutan. Aku merasa seolah tak percaya bahwa laki-laki yang sekarang berada di hadapanku adalah...Sasuke?

"Sasuke!" dan aku pun berlari menuju dirinya. Aku peluk tubuh maskulinnya dan menangis di bahunya, "Aku bahagia karena kamu kembali, hiks."

Sasuke pun tersenyum kepadaku. Dan sekarang aku yakin bahwa wajahku pasti memerah. Dia terlalu sempurna bagiku. Terdapat banyak perubahan dari dirinya semenjak kami berdua tidak bertemu.

"A-apa yang sedang kau lihat, Sasuke?" tanyaku gugup. Suasana seperti ini membuatku merasa canggung.

"Aku sedang melihatmu, Kasuga." jawabnya, "Wajahmu terlihat semakin dewasa dan semakin cantik." jawabnya. Aku tahu ini hanya basa-basi belaka. Tetapi aku sangat senang mendengarnya.

"Kamu sendiri sedang apa?" tanyanya kembali. Pertanyaannya membuat aku tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa.

"U-uhh...aku sedang menunggu tahun baru." jawabku asal-asalan. Kalau aku menjawab sedang menunggu dirinya, pasti dia akan merasa besar kepala.

"Sendiri saja? Ah baiklah...aku akan menemanimu." jawabnya membuat jantungku berdegup kencang. Tanpa aku minta dia langsung berkata seperti itu.

"Baiklah..."

 **:chacha:**

Kami pun telah pergi ke kuil untuk memanjatkan doa dan pergi ketempat yang strategis untuk melihat kembang api yang akan berlangsung untuk menyambut tahun baru. Perasaan hangat ini sudah lama tidak aku rasakan.

Di tengah keramaian itu...Sasuke bertanya kepadaku.

"Sudah lama ya kita tidak bertemu..." gumam Sasuke membuyarkan lamunanku.

Aku pun tergagap, "A-ah! Iya...sudah empat tahun lamanya."

"Tidak kah kamu merindukan aku, Kasuga?" dan Sasuke pun menanyakan pertanyaan sesensitif ini kepadaku secara mendadak. Bagaimana kau mau menjawab ini?

"U-uhm." aku hanya bisa mengangguk pelan. Sepertinya itu cukup untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Aku senang mendengarnya..." dan kemudian Sasuke pun mengusap pucuk kuning milikku. Tangannya terasa hangat dan aku menyukai itu.

"Sasuke..." aku pun memanggil namanya.

"Ya, Kasuga?" dan dia pun menyamakan tingginya denganku. Mata coklatnya yang indah pun bertatapan dengan kedua mataku.

"Selamat Tahun Baru..." ujarku tertawa kecil dan menggaruk-garuk pipiku yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

Dan dia pun termangu sebentar kemudian ia balik berkata, "Ah, Selamat Tahun Baru." senyumnya.

Setelah itu, tak ada lagi yang kami katakan. Kami berdua hanya menunggu munculnya kembang api.

"Kasuga?"

"Ya?"

"Aku mau berbicara sesuatu kepadamu. Ayo ikut denganku..." ujarnya pun menarik jemariku.

Dan aku hanya bisa diam dan hanya mengikuti dirinya saja.

 **:chacha:**

Kali ini dia mengajakku di tepi danau. Pantulan rembulan di air yang bergelombang terlihat cantik dengan pantulan cahayanya. Aku tertunduk dan sesekali tersenyum. Namun...dari tadi Sasuke tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

Karena merasa ini memakan waktu, aku pun bertanya kembali, "Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Sasuke?"

"I-itu..." wajahnya memerah, "Aku bingung mau mulai bicara dari mana." jawabnya kikuk. Tingkah bodohnya itu yang membuat aku terkadang tersenyum tipis.

"Ah, kalau begitu aku mau mengatakan sesuatu terlebih dulu." dan akhirnya aku pun memberani kan diri.

Aku mau mencoba mengakui perasaanku.

"Eh?" Sasuke pun hanya bisa bengong melihat aku mulai mengangkat bicara, "Silahkan."

"Sasuke..."

"..."

"Aku mencintaimu!"

 **DOR!** Bersamaan dengan bunyi kembang api, aku pun mengatakan perasaanku yang terdalam kepadanya. Sudah cukup dengan persahabatan ini, aku mau mengakui semuanya.

Akhirnya aku berhasil mengutarakannya!

"..." sekarang Sasuke pun hanya mematung begitu selesai mendengar pengakuanku barusan. Apa dia marah padaku?

"Sasuke..." dan bibirku pun terbuka setelah terkatup dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

"Kasuga," dan dia pun memanggilku. Aku pun menjadi kalut dan bingung, "Seharusnya, orang yang mengucapkan kalimat itu adalah diriku."

 **DEG!** Jantungku pun berdetak dua kali dari biasanya ketika aku mendengar jawabannya. Apakah dia serius?

"A-apa maksudmu, Sasuke?"

"Kau tidak mengerti? Aku juga mencintaimu, Kasuga!"

"..." Aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Dan aku ingin melamarmu sekarang. Apa kau mau untuk menikah denganku?" kemudian Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah kotak merah kecil dari kantong jaketnya dan memberikan sebuah cincin ke jari manis kiriku.

Apa aku sedang bermimpi sekarang?

"Aku ingin kamu menjadi istriku." ujarnya.

"Dan aku ingin hidup tua dan membangun keluarga yang bahagia bersamamu."

Oh Tuhan, jika aku benar-benar bermimpi. Aku mohon jangan bangunkan aku.

"Kau tidak bercanda, kan?" tanyaku memastikan ucapannya. Aku tahu bahwa selama kami berteman, dia sering bercanda keterlaluan.

"Tidak," dia pun menggeleng, "Kali ini aku bersungguh-sungguh."

"A-aaaaa...Sasuke?" mulutku sekarang tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Situasi ini...membuatku terlalu bahagia.

"Bagaimana dengan jawabanmu, Kasuga? Apa kau menerima lamaranku?"

"T-tentu saja, Sasuke. Aku menerima lamaranmu..."

"-!"

Aku terkejut bahwa tiba-tiba bibir Sasuke bersentuhan dengan bibirku. Ciumannya sangat lembut dan membuat aku merasa hanyut. Aku merasa nyaman ketika bersamanya.

Aku...adalah wanita paling bahagia di dunia ini.

Dan akhirnya kami menyudahi ciuman pertama bagiku. Sampai saat ini aku masih belum percaya bahwa ini kenyataan. Semua ini terlalu indah.

"Terima kasih, Kasuga..." ujar Sasuke lembut di telingaku.

"Aku sangat bahagia mendengar jawaban terindah ini."

Aku pun membalas senyumannya itu dengan pelukan...

Musim dingin ini...adalah musim yang terbaik di tahun ini.

 **FINN**

* * *

 **A/N :** Ohohoohoh! Kangen _fandom_ nih! Udah kayak kuburan aja. Dan _fic_ ini aku persembahkan untuk SasuKasu _shipper_. Maaf kalau _romance_ -nya alay banget, wks.

 _And Happy New Year_ 2018! Semoga tahun berikutnya semua target tercapai bagi kita semua, aamiin.

 _Review, fav, follow_ , dan krisar aku terima dengan senang hati.

 _See you!_

31 Desember 2017

 **Chacha Rokugatsu.**


End file.
